


Tu guía.

by Nishma



Series: Culohuevo [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Chocobros - Freeform, Fluff, Gladnis, In Game, M/M, posible spoiler?????????
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: ¿Y qué si ahora Noctis, Prompto y Gladiolus tienen que prescindir de Ignis?





	

Noctis miró a su alrededor aún espada en mano. Habían acabado con todos los enemigos, sólo quedaban ellos cuatro en la llanura, y la luna llena que ya estaba en lo alto, junto a las estrellas. Guardó el arma con un ligero movimiento de mano y buscó a su alrededor. Prompto no estaba muy lejos, recuperando el aliento. Se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó agarrándole del hombro suavemente.

—Perfectamente —respondió casi sin aliento, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, enfundando su pistola.

Un poco más tranquilo comenzó a buscar a Ignis y Gladio. Los vio a los lejos, Ignis arrodillado en el suelo, y Gladio corriendo hacia él. Miró a Prompto, y ambos se acercaron corriendo. Antes de llegar algo crujió bajo sus botas. Las gafas de Ignis, Noctis las cogió con un mal presentimiento.

 

Cuando estaban llegando, vieron que Ignis estaba apoyado en Gladio, cabizbajo, parecía bastante debilitado.

—¡Noctis! —gritó Gladio.

Su grito lo dijo todo, aceleró su carrera para llegar cuanto antes, con Prompto detrás, mientras buscaban una poción, rezando a todos los Sidéreos para que no necesitara una cola de fénix.

Cuando definitivamente llegaron Noctis casi le tiró la poción, pero Gladio lo impidió.

—Está bien. Ya le he dado una. Saca un colirio, yo no llevo —dijo con voz seria—.

—Gladio, no… —murmuró débilmente Ignis en respuesta.

Noctis, sin atreverse a mirar, sacó un colirio, y antes de ofrecérselo Gladio ya se lo había aplicado a Ignis.

Noctis miró a Prompto, que estaba callado, algo raro en él. Luego pasó su mirada a Gladiolus.

—Te dije que no funcionaría, —murmuró Ignis—.

Noctis por fin se enfrentó a la realidad, y miró a Ignis. Tenías unos arañazos en la cara, sobre los ojos. Estos los tenía cerrados, la sangre le bajaba por las mejillas. A Noctis le flaquearon las piernas.

—¿Qu-qué ha pasado?

—Unos duendes aparecieron por detrás, intentaron robarme las gafas y …

Ignis no siguió hablando y Noctis se fijó en que Gladio tenía la mano libre apretada fuertemente, sus nudillos estaban blancos como la luna.

Un silenció inundó la noche, hasta que fue interrumpido por Prompto.

—Estoy…cansado. ¿Vamos a dormir?

A ninguno de ellos le pareció mala idea, y sin decir palabra se dirigieron al santuario más cercano, donde la noche anterior también habían acampado.

Esa noche ni Ignis preparó la cena ni Prompto enseñó sus fotos.

Sólo se fueron a dormir, esperando que nada de aquello hubiera pasado, deseando que llegara el sol y con esto la desaparición de peligros y candentes.

 

Gladio despertó poco después de que saliera el sol, Noctis y Prompto dormían a su lado, plácidamente. Cuidadosamente se dio la vuelta, como de costumbre Ignis ya estaba despierto, y por primera vez aquello le preocupó.

Salió de la tienda, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no por Noctis o Prompto, que no se despertaban por nada, sino por Ignis. Tenía miedo de que su mera presencia le molestara. Tal vez quería estar solo.

Le vio en la cocinilla del camping, trasteando, y maldiciendo para su interior. No se movía con la ligereza de siempre, sus movimientos eran torpes, a su alrededor había ingredientes derramados. A Gladio se le encogió el corazón, se acercó a él e Ignis se dio la vuelta.

Los arañazos seguían sobre sus ojos, le quedarían unas grandes cicatrices, él entendía de eso. Sus ojos tenían sangre en la esclerótica y sus iris, junto a sus pupilas se habían vuelto blanquecinas. El pulso se le disparó.

—Ignis…

—Buenos días, Gladio. El desayuno estará en nada.

La misma frase de todas las mañanas, esta vez con miedo añadido.

Saltaba a la vista que Ignis no estaba bien. Lo cogió de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera del santuario.

—Gladio…

—Cállate un segundo. Por favor.

No fueron muy lejos, sólo se adentraron un poco en el pequeño bosque que había tras el santuario.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿QUÉ PRETENDÍAS? Tienes que tener cuidado, joder. Podrías haberte cortado, o quemado.

—Llevo haciéndolo toda mi vida, esto n-

Gladio miró al cielo, cerró los ojos y agravó el agarre, sin rozar lo dañino, cosa que tampoco le molestaría a Ignis.

—Escúchame. Ahora no estás en tus plenas facultades. Tienes que tener cuidado, hasta que te acostumbres a…no ver.

—Aún veo. —Respondió secamente—. Borroso, pero veo.

Gladio conocía a Ignis tan bien como la cicatriz de su cara. Y sabía que estaba haciéndose el duro. Intentando ser más fuerte de lo que ya lo era, pero sabía que en nada iba a caer. Porque era sólo con Gladio cuando Ignis dejaba ver debilidad.

Rompió a llorar.

—Ahora soy un completo inútil.

Gladio apretó su muñeca, le miró fijamente. Le dolía ver sus ojos de aquella manera, pero no le quedaba otra. Había pasado y tenía que lidiar con aquello al igual que todos los días lidiaba con sus cicatrices.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿entendido?

Hubo un momento de silencio, Ignis seguía llorando, y acabó abrazado a Gladio. La anchura y dureza de su cuerpo le gustaba, pero sobretodo la calidez que este emitía.

—Le he fallado. A Noctis. No voy a poder protegerle nunca más. He fallado a Insomnia, a Lucis, a mi pueblo. Debería haber muerto anoche.

Gladio se tensó, y apartó a Ignis, para volver a mirarle.

—Si mueres, Noctis se muere. Eres una de las personas más importantes para él. ¿Pero sabes qué? Prompto no sería nada sin ti. Yo acabaría muerto también.

Gladio no era un hombre de palabras y aquellas cosas no se le daban bien.

—Eres el pilar que nos sostiene, a los cuatro. Eres imprescindible. Y algo así no te va a impedir a nada. Sólo…tienes que aprender, y llevar cuidado. Yo seré tu guía.

Ignis no le replicó, simplemente le besó. No necesitaba ver para saber dónde estaban sus labios.

Aquello sorprendió a Gladiolus, ambos tenían un algo, una relación, pero no era romántico, aquellas cosas no eran para ellos, sin embargo, en ese beso, Gladio no encontró la conocida pasión con la que le besaba normalmente Ignis, en aquel beso había algo más.  Un algo que no era para nada desagradable.

—Gracias —murmuró Ignis tras separarse. Le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para que Gladio le guiara.

Con una enorme sonrisa Gladio llegó al Santuario de la mano de Ignis, hasta que vio a Noctis y Prompto en la cocinilla.

—No te asustes, —murmuró a Ignis—, pero Noctis está cocinando.

Ambos subieron entre curiosos y asustados.

—¿Dónde estabais? —Preguntó Noctis con desinterés en la voz—. El desayuno se está enfriando.

—¡Noctis hizo tortitas! ¡Y ESTÁN DELICIOSAS! —Exclamó Prompto con aquella felicidad característica suya—.

Ignis se acercó con curiosidad a la mesa. Intentó cortar la tortita, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo. Sin decir una palabra dirigió la mirada a Gladio, que le observaba atentamente. No necesitaron palabras, Gladio comenzó a ayudarle.

Una mano sobre otra mano guiándola, cuatro sonrisas en el Santuario y una tortita siendo quemada.

Ignis pensó, por primera vez desde que había pasado todo, que tal vez no era tan imprescindible, y aquello le hizo feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy horrible y voy a ir al infierno.


End file.
